Looks can be deceiving
by Shi no tamashii
Summary: Two muggers, a gun and our Undertaker. Who will overpower who? The answer is rather obvious. Just for fun ;)


**A/N: I was clearly bored ;p**

* * *

><p>It was a dark chilly evening and Undertaker just couldn't resist the urge of taking a nice evening stroll. Just walking past an alley, he was surprised when two hands dragged him towards it. It was dark and Undertaker's already poor sight made him completely blind to the world around him. What even more surprised him than the two hands was that he didn't sense the presence of their owner. Soon Undertaker was released and the hands withdrew. Now as blind as the color black dark is, he just stared dumbly in front of him. His hair hiding his eyes from view. He wasn't scared. Oh, no! Undertaker was rarely scared, if ever. He was Death after all.<p>

"Oi, hand ovah ya money!" A man with a heavy accent Undertaker couldn't quite place, demanded. He was barely holding his laughter and didn't trust his voice if he dared to speak. He was planning on playing along with them.

"Hey old man! Did you not hear him?" Another male voice said. Something made a clicking sound and it didn't take Undertaker long to realize the man was holding a gun. Oh, this could get interesting.

"Sorry chaps, but I'm just a poor blind man without any coins on him," Undertaker said speaking in his old creepy mortician voice, leaving out the creepy part and making him sound even older. Not all was a lie, he did have money but he really was blind in the dark alley. He could only see vague shapes and blurs in daylight, leaving him completely blind in darker places. Yet, he decided to take a walk. He trusted his ears and sense of sensing other's presence enough to guide him. He'd been too lost in thought to sense the two muggers though.

"Don't try ta fool us," The first man warned. Undertaker tilted his head slightly trying to look at the man's face. He was used to being blind but the mugger didn't need to know he could perfectly 'see' through the blackness that normal humans would see. It was fascinating how reapers could still see in some way if not through sight when blind. It wasn't like the darkness, it was something more that allowed them to visualize everything that happened before them without actually seeing it.

"Give it now!" The second mugger said waving the gun around. Undertaker sensed his actions but didn't show it.

"No fun," He muttered sighing to himself. He straightened up and inhaled deeply. He stretched his right hand making his scythe appear in it moments later. He felt the shock that washed through the two muggers at the sight of his scythe. A grin spread undertaker's lips as he spoke, using a deeper voice that would most likely be his real one. "If you would, I have a nice place for that pistol of yours. It's somewhere dark and tight, I'm not going to clean it afterwards though," Undertaker said. "You shouldn't take advantage of a blind man, especially not this one," The mortician stated suddenly very serious. He heard one of the two men swallow thickly and he moved to where he detected the first mugger in one swift motion. He hit with the blunt end of his scythe in the other's stomach and left him to fall to the ground in a grunt of pain. Undertaker shook his head in disappointment. "No fun at all," Rather disappointed at the poor fight these two proved to be, Undertaker moved closer to the second mugger who held the gun in a shaky hand.

"Y…you, you are not blind!" The man exclaimed. Undertaker grinned at him mischievously, silently wondering why the man was even bothering to speak properly without pasting all words together like everyone did. Undertaker had wandered the earth for centuries as a Shinigami and when he'd first been created he had been taught to speak properly, using 'did not' instead of 'didn't'. However, years of spending his time with younger generations ended up with Undertaker taking over their new found language. He didn't even realize he was pasting words together until one of his mentors had told him how funny he spoke. But that was long ago, his mentors all died on the battlefield. Although the one he learned to most from and looked up to committed suicide years after Undertaker turned into the legendary reaper everyone knew him by.

"I am," Undertaker simply said. Before he could venture closer to the already scared man, the mugger pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the undertaker in the right shoulder and he collapsed to his knees holding his shoulder grimacing in pain. But what the two mugger didn't know was that it was all an act. It seemed Undertaker would be getting his fun after all. When the first mugger had collected himself from the ground he went over to Undertaker.

"Not, so brave anymore are we?" He asked smirking satisfied.

"Naah, you shouldn't say things you'll regret," The old mortician said tilting his head again only with the full intention for his hair to fall to one side. It looked like his now visible eyes were glowing. While the two muggers were stunned into silence by his unnatural green-gold eyes, he took advantage and knocked them both down. The one holding a gun pulled the trigger once more, hitting Undertaker in his right arm bellow the first bullet. He didn't do as much as flinch at the slight sting he felt. When the muggers were both knocked onto the ground without too much damage, Undertaker smiled down at them. "You know, people also call me 'Death'," Undertaker stated gleefully. The two muggers just sat in silence and watched the silver haired mortician leave when his scythe had vanished again.  
>"Thank you for making my boring day, by the way!" He called back.<p>

THE END


End file.
